the bounty hunter
by shotgunshells
Summary: a fallen suicide angel becomes a bounty hunter for hell


_**It was am dark stormy night when a dark figure emerged from the shadows he was a tall **_

_**built man,he wore a long black trench coat he had a long black x shaped ammo belt that crosssed his back and four conselled weapons . He bent down and sniffed the ground then stood up again and said in a horse voice I've got you now demon. Then he mumbbled under his breath and vanished. He reapered a mile down the road ,he reached into his trench and pulled out a flask and instead of drinking it he said oblivion and all the lights went out. He then put the flask away**_

_**and said come out peacefully and their wont be any harm, I have come to deport you to hell. Then**_

_**out of the blue a fire ball shot towards the strange man and before it hit home he side stepped so fast**_

_**it look like he didnt even move at all .He laughed out loud and shouted I love this part! He jumped **_

_**at the creature and at the same time pulled out two revolvers and shot round after round at the creature**_

_**,but the creature jumped to the side and shot blue fire balls at him and with the same movement the **_

_**strange man spun in the air like a cork screw and fired two shots this time they hit home. The shots **_

_**bound the creatures wrists to the trunk of the tree and the strange dark man fired two more shots to his ankles.**_

_**He landed on the branch and walk to the to the creature he laughed and said that was fun I'll **_

_**bet I get a hefety prise on you my ugly little freind . He then bounde the creatures hands and feet and **_

_**dissaperd into the night.**_

_**That was two years ago when I quilifyed to be a bounty hunter like my old man. I am not an ordinary **_

_**bounty hunter Iam a bounty hunter for hell. Lucifer (who just so happens to be my old man)is the boss **_

_**of the intire opertaion called hell hound. I am the number one agent in the intire organization. That **_

_**demon I trapped turned out to be a test wich I aced my real mission is and will be worse. Although its **_

_**not who i am that matters its what I am. I am a demon from hell and a angel from heaven. My dad was a **_

_**deamon(luicifer)and my mom was an angel(gabreil). So now I have powers like no other demon or **_

_**creature that walks this earth.I have unlimtless amount of poweres some I havent even discoverd **_

_**yet. My next mission will be even more dangerous I am told I have to go after the legion of doom. **_

_**he has killed over three hundred people including ten bounty hunters that is were my story will begine.**_

_**drake! come here son, I have your next mission and it aint going to be easy.**_

_**Who am I going after this time boss ?**_

_**What did I tell you? Call me dad, any way your mission is to bring back a demon named Legion. **_

_**He has killed three hundred people plus ten bounty hunters so bring him back dead or alive !**_

_**So what is the bounty on this guy? Papa, I need the money rent is due next week and i am still not done with why send me? Is he that bad that no one else can take him? The bounty is five thousand dollars and why you wont live in hell with me is beound me but what training is going so well that i want to see you in action with some one worth your trouble.**_

_**So far no one can take him the ten bounty humters were killed in less than a minute and your the best ive got !**_

_**Five thousand hell yea Il'l take him how long do i have to get ready? Am i realy the best you have or are**_

_**you just saying that becouse i dont like false encourgment and you know that. What is the news with mom**_

_**and her bounty hunters?**_

_**You have two days ill send you the information today at noon and yes you are the best but dont let it go **_

_**to your head that is the the way i almost died . Your mom is going to the center of the galaxy to take out a fugitive angel and she lost one of her best bounty hunters yesterday. They came across dark heart my other son and she got away but her right hand bounty hunter died . She wounded him badly but he got away before she could finish.**_

_**That sucks well send her my regards and i will bring your demon back on a silver plater!**_

_**you can tell her yourself in after you get back from the hunt she will be down for a visit so hurry up. oh and by the way you will be taking trey and lary along with you.**_

_**ok ill talk to her then but for now i am going home ill go over the reveiw later when they arrive. damn ok but i am not a babysiter.**_

_**allright ill see you after the hunt good luck.**_

_**{begining of voice log} one,ok lets see the legion was last seen in jacksonvile Florida. so that was two weeks ago if my caculations are correct he should be in bfe(bum fuck egypt)Yulee since he is heading south. Think drak think,I am going to take a shot in the dark and try looking around the weasley rd area. He is probably trying to stay under the raidar so he will most likely be near the backroads,end of voice log one.**_

_**trey come in this is drak do you see anything?**_

_**No boss nothing here I have seen more action at a fat ass convention you sure hes's here?**_

_**trey of course I am sure now stay focussed anything could.....**_

_**This is larry everything is qiut out here wait theirs something moveing Ill check it guys alittle help,help me!!!! **_

_**Trey move your ass we have to get to larry now!**_

_**Larry Larry speak to me come on you can whip this!!**_

_**Trey its too late hes dead stay lert its stil watching us. It isnt legion the bite marks are of a warewolf it looks like their is a pack so stay alert.**_

_**Ill kill them for what they did to larry he was helpless didnt even stand a chance against the pack **_

_**what monsters!**_

_**No you cant kill them we have to bring in atleast one for trial on account of killing a bounty hunter. Plus you have to shoot larry in the head before he changes or else he will become one of them. once you shoot him we have to move on or we might get ambushed by the pack or worse.**_

_**I now hang on bang allright lets get moving before they return.**_

_**hang on I hear them were getting ambushed trey get ready you kill half and Ill kill half. Get ready and just as I spoke it the first warewolfe jumped my from behind as I herd trey shout in pain along with gun shots. So I pulled out my silver bullet gun and fired one round after the other. Until I ran out and still they were coming so I holsterd my gun and started tering the warewolves apart with my hands fighting them one on one two on one finally four on one and still I continued to pulverise them. When out of the blue one jumped in the air to try and take me from above but I was ready I caught I him in mid air and though him over me and at the same time snapped his neck . I then pulled out my revolver and shot at the reamiainging wolf and cougt him at the wrist and ankles chaining him to a tree i ran over to trey were he was sitting bleeding from his back were a warewolf had sliced though his jacket and shirt. **_

_**Trey this wound is pretty deep i need to stich it up so get ready this may hurt.**_

_**Ok go ahead but be gentle and thanks for saving my ass if it was just me i would have toasted.**_

_**Its no problem ok all done now we need to get to a safe house for the night so follow me. When we face legion leave it up to me i dont want you to die fighting against something you cant beat ok.**_

_**You think you can take this guy on all by your self he is incredibly powerfull and you havent even found all your powers yet are you insane. **_

_**No I dont think I am possitive i can beat him i may even find my powers so leave it up to me and that is an order is that clear?**_

_**Yes drake that is clear but if i see that you are about to be killed I will step in no matter what you say.**_

_**Ok but only then if a i cant defend myself and i am about to die like seconds away from death then you can jump in agreed?**_

_**Agreed. **_

_**{voice log two} larry is dead and trey almost got himself killed. we were ambushed by a pack of warewolfs were i learned three powers of mine 6th sense,super strength and super speed. i didnt tell trey because i wanted to tell him when i figured out all my powers not just three. ill tell him when i reach nine powers untill then i will keep it a secret. we had to stop for the night at a safe house we started bright and early the next morning. {end of voice log two}**_

_**Trey we wil start hunting at dawn and we will not stop until we find legion we have to find him or else we wont get payed. **_

_**Ok drake but how will we find him we dont even have a clue of were he is.**_

_**I know were he is I cant explain it but I saw it we need to hurry to the boat dock in yulee before he escapes and once we get close I want you to hide and dont come i am about to die understand?**_

_**Yes,I understand but how are you going to kill him how are you going to stand a chance when no one else could?**_

_**Because I am more than what they are and no I cant explain so dont ask. But were they failed I will succede i know i will no doubt about it.**_

_**we ran for an hour before we finally got to the boat ramp trey had allready hidden but it was too late he had already spotted me . the fight had already began and their was nothing i could do but fight.**_

_**so i walk up to him and said i am a bounty hunter come for your soul. and he answerd i am legion for we are many. he jumped at me and we rolled around fight neither of us getting the uper hand until he pulled out a conselled weapon and cut me on the arm before i jumped back and pulled out my sword and i charged and he charged at the same time our swords meat and a ring or blu sparks flew around us as the swords made an evil hiss. we fought and fought until he missed my charge so i took the the uper hand and stabbed him in the left arm. i slowed to deliver the final blow but he surprised me by charging cuting a gace thought my mail armor in to my chest. **_

_**i gained my ballance and charged again unaware that i was bleeding. he finaly got the best of me cut off my right arm disarmeing me as i sat unarmed he charged and right before he got to me trey jumped out and stoped his sword with his and they fought for a few seconds before the demon crossed over and swirled his blade cutiing off treys hand then in the same movment the sword impailed though his heart killing him instantly. the sight of my best freind dying set off a spark inside of me to my amazement my arm grew back and as i got up i started to change i grew 2 more feet making me eight feet taller my skin changes to purple, my teeth sharpend my nails became claws,my back opens up and wings come out and grow horns. the legion just stares at me while my memory of my powers come back to me then i realize my full potential. before i could bask in my own changes he charges at me and i dodge like he was standing still and i cut his ear off with my claws. i jump and roll and in the same movement grab my sword and charge the demon to his surprise i doge all hiss blows with out my sword even meeting his finaly i bring my sword up and cut off his head not satisfied i grab my fallen friend and the head of the demon and fly towards the entrance to hell.**_

_**{voice log three} i now know my powers but at great loss i lost my best friend. my powers are seeing into the future,sixth sense,nightvision,superstrength,superspeed,telaportation,flyte,imortality,and regineration. {end of voice log three} **_

_**"father here is the head of the beast and the body of my fallen comrads. I lost my best friend for this money so lets see it. It better be five thousand. Plus an extra two thousand for the souls of the warewolf clan that killed larry. when is mom going to be here or is she not comeing again"?**_

_**"son i am vary sorry for your friends lifes but atleast they here as souls and you can go and visit them for an hour everyday. Yes I know the warewolfes bring it up to seven thousand. Your mom will be here and she has some bad news conserning some demon that got loose awhile back".  
"when will she be hear and what is taking her so long? she should have been hear before I got home. what taking her"?**_

_**"she had to deal with god to try and get permission to come down hear to see us. God wont admit but he needs our help on something so he is probably stressing how important it is to say only the neccasary".**_

_**"so i should only stay to the basics of the mission she want me to do and stay away from any qustions about god right"? **_

_**right now she should be close wait she is already hear.**_

_**"who the hell do you think you are trying to keep me out you damn soldire demon. **_

_**well there she is drake isnt she something. in about three seconds a demon will be tho though the air over our heads. three,two ,one awwwww smash crash you she will be here in a copple seconds after she kills half my workers damn women.**_

_**bang I dont know why you send workers to stop me from getting in lucifer. Lucifer, god says to get ready for the next mission so you better be ready. Hey son I didnt see you how are you? I would hope you are fine after your fight with legion witch I think was a bad idea to send you to begane with.**_

_**I am fine and yes i am fine after legion and it was necasarry for me to go since no one else could do it. How are you and god doing? I heard he had a mission for me. Is it a good mission of is is it a fluke?**_

_**yes drake i am fine and god is fine and yes we have a mission for you but it isnt a fluke. you are going after drak heart and trust me god wsouldnt send you after him if you wernt ready for it. he says you will find someone who will fall for you the first time she sees you and visversa so get ready.**_

_**drake as my son i will not alowe you to go after him hes two strong for you and i will not have another son i forbid you to go after him.**_

_**Father how much do I get for this bounty becouse I am going after him and I will beat him becouse I have faith. I have faith that I will find love and I have faith that god is telling the truth and I will beat this guy so how much do I get?**_

_**You get one hundred million from me and one hundred million from god but if you think you can take him do it but if not dont. I dont want to lose you so dont die drake dont die. I dont want to see you in hell as nothing more than a soul. **_

_**I wont die dad and mom is it true love or will she run from me when I tell her who I am? Why now why does god give me love do I realy need to go though the heart ack of those other women just to get where I am?**_

_**Yes drake it is true love and she will love you for eternity becouse once you two get together she will live forever with your invisibility and regineration powers. She has a secret of her own but you have to tell her yours first so she will be more relaxed to tell you hers. Yes you did have to go though them women to get to were you are at. So that you will have more experince in the feild of romance and since you are doing this for god you can either live in heaven or hell or earth,your choice. You have gods blessing so go on and kill this monster for us and them I love you but I have to go so make us proud.**_

_**so i spent the rest of the day looking for the happyness that i need and thining of the way ill act and hopeing that i dont screw it up. i took the subway goeing to the store when i first saw her she was beautiful. she had long skinny legs,brouwn hair**_

_**she got off as i got on i couldnt keep my eys off her so i took action i jumped off the sub right before the doors closed. i walked torwards her as she turned around i turned behind a pillar i didnt have the nerve to apporch her so i watcheds her and follooed to learn more about her.**_

_**i walked behind her for about a mile before she stoped and sat on a bench for an underground bus. she waited there for an hour when a pack of demons surounded her and atacked her trying their hardest too rape her i had to do something. i jumped out attacked them i fought them for atleast a full minute before they ran off. she just sat their looking at me for the longest time i lendened my hand to her she looked at it and finaly said who are you? i**_

_**my name is drake and your welcome it looked like you needed the help ill just be going. **_

_**she said wait please let me thank you for helping me let me take you out of for dinner. **_

_**Like a date?**_

_**Well yes I gues like a date yes unless you dont want to?**_

_**No I want to Ill take you out wendsday at six in the afternoon if thats ok?**_

_**Yes of course Ill meet you in the lobby at the hotel I stay at oh and my name is meagan dickey. Please dont be late,ok.**_

_**I wont and it will be a night to remember trust me.**_

_**Ok Ill see you then meagan.**_

_**Allright bye.**_

_**Ding dong, Hey you ready? I have the limosine waiting outside. Were going to The Riverside Resturant if that is okay with you. **_

_**No I am not ready yet Ill just be a few more minutes sorry. That is fine with me I love sea food. You got a limosine why?**_

_**Take all the time you need I am in no rush. The limo was not really a hassell I have an uncle who owns a limo bussness so it was free. Plus this date diserves something special for a special woman. **_

_**I am comeing down so close your eyes I dont want you to see me yet ok. That was sweet of you to say I am not that special though.**_

_**Yes of course Ill close my eyes and I dont think you are that special I know you are.**_

_**Ok you can open your eyes now and dont laugh.**_

_**Wow you look great.**_

_**Well thank you you want to go now?**_

_**Sure the limoe is out front were going to go to the loop and then we will walk home if that is ok with you.**_

_**Yeah that is ok with me.**_

_**This limo is awsome and this has to be the best limo I have ever been in how much did it cost I hope it wasnt to much?**_

_**Nothing is to expencive for you.**_

_**After I said that she just looked into my eyes and I into hers then I leaned into give her a kiss and to my surprise she leaned into mine and we made out for the intire ride to the resturant.**_

_**We finely got to the resturant and the limo driver opened the door and she almost feel out of the limo but I couaght her. We ate in silence for a long time until I payed the check and we left for the long time walk home. i broke the silence and said if i made you uncomfortable than i am sorry adn ill call the limo driver to come and get us.**_

_**No you didnt make me feel uncomfortable i just am debating on somethings like should I allow you to do what you want to do the only reason you went out with me.**_

_**Wait on second what are you talking about why are you even doing this?**_

_**The only reason you went out with me is for sex and I know it.**_

_**No I didnt and I cant beleive you even start to think like that. I am nopt like those other people ill prove it I want us to be completly truthfull with each other so Ill tell you something I have never told anyone. I am a half demon half angel my dad is lucifer and my mom is gabreil so what do you think about that? **_

_**I have a surprise for you I am an angel pure angel and I thought you were just evil I am sorry I didnt even feel the good in you until now. While were telling the truth wy dont you tell me wat you do I am a bounty hunter and you? **_

_**i am a bounty hunter too but for hell and lucifer is my boss.i cant beleive we have the same job just difrent bosses. **_

_**just when we were going to kiss we were going to kiss again ten warwolfes jumped out,vampires and ten zombies we were out numberd obviously but wshe got my back and i had hers we fought for one after the other until the intire feild was coverd in monsters and blood. i turned to her and said you do fight good for an angel. **_

_**you to for a suicide angel mr james. after that we walked home hand in hand kissing every chance we got. **_


End file.
